1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to centrifugal fans, and particularly to an centrifugal fan with an improved impeller.
2. Description of Related Art
In a portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, a thermal module is generally required to dissipate heat generated by heat-generating electronic components such as CPU (central processing unit). The thermal module typically includes a centrifugal fan, a fin assembly mounted at an air outlet of the centrifugal fan, and a heat pipe thermally connecting the CPU with the fin assembly.
The centrifugal fan includes a housing and an impeller rotatably received in the housing. The impeller includes a hub and a plurality of plate-type blades extending radially from the hub. The blades extend linearly outwardly from the hub. However, the plate-type blades cannot generate a satisfactory air volume and air pressure, so that the efficiency of the centrifugal fan is affected accordingly.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a centrifugal fan having an improved impeller to overcome the above described shortcoming.